Dragons of the Night
by ACGirlof-the-past
Summary: A twenty year old female Night Fury finally reunites with an old friend she knew since they were hatchlings, only to be torn away? Read to find out the adventure of Night Shadow and Toothless as they battle foes that dragons have know for too long... Rated T to be safe. Is home, but bear with me a bit longer...
1. Reunited

**PLEASE DON'T KILL MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I'M SORRY BUT MOST OF MY STORIES EXCEPT TWO ARE DISCONTIUED! (One being the hero and the boy and the other being this one) so anyway before Link decides to decapitate me, let's get on with it! Starting with my Night Furry OC; Night Shadow! (HOLDS MINOR HTTYD 2 SPOILERS)**

* * *

**_~Night Shadow's dream~_**

_"I was just a hatchling when they were killed by humans," I start to sob into the charcoal black scales of the male dragon._

_ "I won't let them hurt you. Now that I promise, Night shadow," he says as I look up into his light green eyes as he looks into my dark blue ones._

**_~End of dream~_**

I wake up with a small yawn. _Why do my dreams have to be so comforting?,_ I look around the small cove_, Right now I remember I crashed here a few days ago,_ I sigh as I stretch my wings. No matter how hard I tried to get out of here my efforts were always fruitless. I trudge over to the pond and start to lap up the water.

"That was awesome!" the voice sounded familiar like the dragon from my dreams I've been having since my parents were killed. I look up to see five other dragons jump into the pond. I startle and swiftly hide behind a rock.

"I sometimes don't get you Toothless," I look over the rock seeing the one with two legs say it as they come out of the water.

"I agree with Stormfly," says the one that almost looks like a rock. I sit atop the rock as I watch them amusingly.

"What? It was worth it!" says the one I think is called Toothless. I then decided to bump in.

"Umm… hi?"

"ANOTHER NIGHT FURRY!" says the one that has two heads.

Toothless growls at it—swiftly shutting them up—then turns back to me with curious look, "You look very familiar, although I just don't know why?..." I jump down hearing that but I stop seeing they all have some type of leather on their backs. Upon seeing that I growl. He looks at it then sighs, "Don't worry they aren't with us besides they wouldn't hurt a single dragon. Well besides feelings. Hiccup hurt mine before after I was forced to shoot him, but got his dad instead…" he swiftly shakes his head, "Well anyway since I've never seen another of my breed; who are you?" my answer is hesitant.

"… Night Shadow…" he looks at me with wide eyes.

**_~Toothless's Flashback~_**

_ "Okay I answered your question, now who are you?" the female hatchling asks me._

_ "Oh, well… I don't have a name…"_

_ "How about Toothless! It does fit you since you almost look like you don't have any teeth!" she forces my mouth to open to see that my teeth were retracted inside of the pink in my mouth. I shut my mouth a grumble about to never force my mouth open, she only laughs at my murmuring._

**_~End of Flashback~_**

"Night Shadow… is it really you! Really, really you!" I hear him say. I gasp as I start to tremble and tears of joy threaten to flood my vision.

"TOOTHLESS!" I cream with joy as I tackle him.

**_Toothless's POV_**

I slightly get the wind knocked out of me as she tackles me. I slightly whimper as I hear Hiccup and the other call for us.

I feel Stormfly push me over so I stand over my friend. I swiftly jump off and push behind a rock, "If Hiccup finds you he'll go all out dragon guy and he'll want to keep you safe in the stable," I see Hiccup as he gives his usual greeting as I bound over.

"Hey bud," he says laughing as I lick him, "What's that?" he says as I stop licking him. I see him looking toward the rock where my friend was hiding. I run over there and grab a stick then I pouncing on him. I drop the stick on his face and urge him to play. He laughs as the game of fetch begins.

* * *

** So how do you guys like it? I would usually go to a 1000 words, but I'm not in a writing mood…**.** So I'll cya ya'll later!**


	2. For the Dancing and the Dreaming

**_The night shall come,_**

**_And the dragons will rise._**

**_Just make way for the,_**

**_Dragons of the Night._**

**_Dragons of the Night: By; ACGirl-of-the-past._**

* * *

**_~Night Shadow's POV~_**

I hear shuffling in the bushes as I wake up from my peaceful dream about hatchlings. I stalk over as I give a slight growl before pouncing.

"Toothless!" I jump off of him as he gets up.

"Sorry if I scared ya," he says with his mouth opened and the edges angled upward.

"What are you doin' with your mouth?" I ask as he responds saying it's called a 'smile'. I laugh as he starts to play a game he says is called 'tag'.

**_~No one's POV~_**

The two chased each other around until they came to a beautiful sight. As they look up at the starry night sky a thought came to the male Night Fury as he begins to make purring sounds to what some of the dragons call a 'whistle'. The other looks at him in surprise as he begins to sing a song that his rider's father had once sung.

"I'll swim and sail on savage seas… with ne'er a fear of drowning… and gladly ride the waves of life… if you will marry me…" Toothless begins at a soft pace as Night Shadow still looks on surprisingly, "No scorching sun, Nor freezing cold, Will stop me on my journey, if you will promise me your heart…" he continues to sing, "And love…" he comes to a stop as he sees her looking away. He turns to walk away with a sigh.

"And love me for eternity…" Toothless looks at her as she starts to sing, "My dearest on, my darling dear, your mighty astound me; But I've no need of mighty deeds, when I feel your arms around me," Night Shadow starts as she remembers hearing it from when she visited the White King.

"But I will bring you rings of gold, and even sing you poetry, and I would keep you from all harm if you would stay beside me," he begins after her as they start their own version of the dance they both saw.

"I have no use for rings of gold, I care not for your poetry, I only want your to hand," she sings a bit faster. As they sing they are completely unaware of the dragons and riders watching them.

"I only want you near me."

"To love and kiss, to sweetly hold, for the dancing and the dreaming. Through all my sorrows and delights, I'll keep your love inside me," the two Night Furries sing in harmony, "I'll swim and sail on savage seas with ne'er a fear of drowning, and gladly ride the waves of life if you will marry me!" they finish as they laugh. Night Shadow puts her forehead on his as he copies the movement. Hiccup looks at the two in amazement. _'They act like they knew each other for their entire lives!'_ The chieftain thinks he looks at his friend, no… brother, as the two dragons start to walk away staying close as female Night Furry leans on her new mate as he puts his wing over her.

* * *

Night shadow was wide awake. She was pouncing around while waiting for Toothless to wake up.

**_~Night Shadow's POV~_**

I sit as he starts to stir. Once he sits up, I throw a fish at the ground in front of him. He looks at me as I roll my eyes and start to eat the fish I had caught for myself. Once I finish my fish, I see another toss in front of me.

"It's yours not mine," I hear him say, "I can always eat in the village," he finishes.

"I caught you that so you eat," I snort as he takes a bite then puts it back in front of me, "Do you need me to feed like a hatchling?" I smirk as he starts to eat it. _'Today is gonna be _long_'_ I start to think as Toothless asks me to go the edge of the village to see the others. '_Hey he somehow got me out of the cove by playing that game so he can get me out again by showing me an easy way out'_ I give him that same smile he gave me yesterday night and reply with a….

** DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! You'll find out next chapter what her rely is! So, as always, tell me what you think! **


	3. Update1

_**There is a bit of things that are happening.**_

_**1: These things (such as practicing my god to damned math...) are blocking my time from writing.**_

_**2: Word on my computer is being super ass shity...**_

_**3: THe #Police are after me! JK! The real one is i just don't have enough time.**_

_**For those weho miss my writing and Night Shadow & Toothy... it will have to wait till I get Word fixed.**_

_**For now... good-bye Fanficton veiwers of the "Dragons of the Night" i will see you when i get this fixed... but for now my new good-bye for these updates:**_  
_**Shit's hit the fan**_

* * *

Toothless: Please forgive us for coming in, but we have a new character that'll be comin' in later on in the story

Night Shadow: That'll be my brother! But I'll let him introduce himself...

NS's Brother: Hello, I'm Fire Breaker. As you already know, I'm Night Shadow's brother. Twin brother, to be exact.

Hiccup: The introduction will be coming soon as Word is fixed, as AC already said.

Stoik II: I'll be in it too!

Astrid: Everything will be cleared with the confusion in the next shapter, which I believ AC will make longer.

Valka: But for now we'll have to say our good-bye.

Everyone that just talked: GOOD-BYE!


End file.
